


Second First Date

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sassy Louis, tipsy sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spędził dzisiejszy wieczór na tym, co było rozmową na błahe tematy. Taka rozmowa była złym znakiem. Gdyby nie debatował zbyt gwałtownie o czymś ze swojego punktu widzenia, wiedział, że nie byłoby chemii. I mimo tego, co myśleli jego przyjaciele, bez tego nie byłby skłonny do zabrania nikogo do domu. </p>
<p>Louis idzie na najgorszą randkę swojego życia, ale kończy na innej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677219) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Boo Bear:  _to jakaś cholerna katastrofa_

st annie:  _LOL myślałam, że jesteś z tym wysportowanym Australijczykiem?_

Boo Bear: _tut tut za dużo płytkości? jest tego nieco więcej niż miłości_

st annie:  _Cokolwiek, wiem jak długo trwała ta susza_

Boo Bear: _cipa_

Louis włożył swój telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć swoją randkę wychodzącą z WC, wślizgującą się na siedzenie naprzeciwko niego. Westchnął i rozpoczął rozmowę.  – Więc, Lee, jesteś w PR, prawda? Muszę powiedzieć, że niewiele o tym wiem.

Nadstawił się, by posłuchać hałas przy barze. Szczerze, to było depresyjne jak mało było między nimi chemii. Noc, w którą się poznali, pamiętał, iż myślał, że Lee był atrakcyjny, może nawet spoza jego ligi, wysoki i blondyn z miłym śmiechem. Rozmawiali wystarczająco długo, by zdać sobie sprawę, że oboje byli zainteresowani, ale to było zbyt krótko, by wymienić się nazwiskami i numerami. I teraz byli tutaj, nudząc siebie nawzajem przy drinkach w pretensjonalnym barze.

Spędzili dzisiejszy wieczór rozmawiając na błahe tematy. To, pomyślał, było właśnie problemem. Błaha gadka była złym znakiem. Gdyby nie debatował zbyt gwałtownie o czymś ze swojego punktu widzenia, wiedział, że nie byłoby tam chemii. I mimo, co myśleli jego przyjaciele, nie byłby skłonny do zabrania nikogo do domu.

Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, że Lee spogląda na niego wyczekująco. Cholera, w ogóle go nie słuchał i prawdopodobnie było to cholernie oczywiste.

– Co powiesz na wymianę czegoś mocniejszego? Mógłbym zabić za kilka shotów tequili.

Lee wyszczerzył się i kiwnął palcem w kierunku Louisa – Teraz to jest to, co chciałem usłyszeć! – już wstawał, ale szatyn zatrzymał go.

– Myślę, że teraz moja kolej, tak? Zaraz wracam.

*

– Cztery tequile, proszę! – wykrzyknął, popychając notkę na pasku.

– Podwójną?

Dlaczego do cholery nie, jego wieczór mógłby być lepszy. – Tak, w porządku. Podwójnie, mogę to wziąć! –  Barman uśmiechnął się do niego.

Telefon mu zawibrował, prawdopodobnie to Annie dręcząca go o jego randkę.

  
st annie:  _więc, gdzie cię zabrał?_

Boo Bear: _jakiś pretensjonalny bar w camden_

st annie:  _my tez jesteśmy w camden! jeśli nie wyjdzie, możesz przyjść i napić się z nami drinka ze mną i z Carą. Są urodziny Nialla, mnóstwo ludzi jest tutaj._

Uwaga chłopaka wróciła do rzeczywistości, gdy barman wydał mu resztę – Wybacz! Tak mi przykro! Zatrzymaj resztę, ok? To ciężka noc i nie potrzebujesz takich idiotów jak ja, by zabierali tyle miejsca przy barze.

Barman uniósł brwi i spojrzał na drinki, które kupił szatyn – Jesteś pewien? Dałeś mi za to dwadzieścia.

– Tak, zachowa mnie to od poczucia winy na później.

– Dzięki. Hej, jeśli zdecydujesz się porzucić tego blondyna później, pracuję tu aż do północy.

Louis przybliżył się do chłopaka. Był niski, zbudowany i gładko ogolony. Nie tak źle, jak jego typ. – Nie mogę niczego obiecać, kochanie, ale bardzo mi to schlebia. Dobrej nocy.

Barman mrugnął do niego, gdy odchodził do swojego stolika.

* 

Usiadł i położył cztery szklanki na stole. Lee był niezadowolony, oczy poruszały się między Louisem a barem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że cię nudzę.

Ten facet stawał się zbyt broniący swojego terytorium, zbyt szybko, jak dla niego. – Och, to nich takiego, kochanie, jakiś dupek zatrzymał mnie przy barze. Porozmawiajmy o czymś zabawnym.

– W porządku… jaki jest twój ulubiony żart?

To nie było niczym lepszym. – Nie sądzę, że znam jakieś żarty. Prawdopodobnie jeden, który moja mała siostra mi powiedziała. Wiesz, świąteczny poziom petardy.

– No to dalej, powiedz mi!

Chryste. Dobra. – Okej, um.. jak nazywasz kobietę, która jest bardzo daleko? – Lee uniósł brwi, czekając na puentę – Kropką.

Tak jak oczekiwał Louis, to nie było bardzo zabawne. Żarty Doris-i-Ernie nie zawsze działają.

Lee uśmiechnął się – Bardzo słodkie, założę się, że śmiejesz się z tych żartów swojej małej siostry.

– Cóż, muszę czyż nie? Zawsze są zbyt uroczy, by tego nie robić. W porządku, powiedz mi teraz jakiś dowcip.

– Okej, dlaczego nigdy nie wkładasz lewej ręki do słoika pełnego żelek?

Louis był zbity z tropu, zdecydowanie przedtem tego nie słyszał – Nie wiem, dlaczego nie?

– W razie, gdyby jeden z czarnych ukradł twój zegarek.

Szatyn gapił się na niego, nie bardzo wierząc swoim uszom. Poważnie? To był prawie, że rasizm. Nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować i cisza ciągnęła się między nimi. Spanikował i oczywiście udał ziewanie, rozciągając i pocierając oczy – Wiesz, zaczynam czuć się zmęczony. Może powinniśmy wracać.

Lee wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Och, nie idź jeszcze. Dlaczego nie…

– Wybacz, kolego, ale wydajesz się nie łapać wskazówki. Mam dość – przerwał Louis, wzruszając.

– Nie musisz być niegrzeczny, stary, nie zostaniesz przynajmniej, aby wypić ze mną drinka? – gestykulował na tequilę, na stole.

Louis przewrócił oczami. Cholera, czy Lee naprawdę myślał, że dzisiejszy wieczór mijał dobrze? – Spójrz, nie spotykam się z zazdrosnymi idiotami – podniósł szklankę wypijając bez mrugnięcia – i nie spotykam się z rasistowskimi dupkami – przełknął, kaszląc tym razem – A ty wydajesz się być tymi dwoma. Więc żegnaj i wal się.

Wyszedł zamaszystym krokiem i wyszedł na Camden, by dołączyć do Annie i Cary. Potrzebował dostać więcej drinków niż to.

~ ~ ~

Louis bawił się świetnie. Był otoczony przez swoich przyjaciół i w 100% nie byli rasistowskimi idiotami w jego otoczeniu niż godzinę temu. Doskonale. Całe jego kryterium na dobrą noc, właśnie tutaj. Niall był nawet bardziej pijany niż zwykle. Dodatkowo, otrzymywał zdecydowane spojrzenia od bardzo ładnego chłopaka.

– Cara, kim jest ten szczupły, ciemny i długonogi, o tam? Czy to jeden z twoich kolegów?

– Och Lou, nie przedstawiłam cię jeszcze? Dalej, weźmy drinka i zrobimy rundkę.

– Tylko, jeśli zaczniemy z tym wysokim, przystojnym i loczkiem.

– Louis! Jesteś okropny. Przedstawię cię Harry’emu.

Louis zachichotał. – Ha! Teraz znam jego imię, nie jesteś już mi potrzebna, paaa!

 

Poszedł w kierunku chłopaka, który już się do niego uśmiechał. 

– Podobno twoje imię to Harry.

– Tak słyszałem. Podobno jestem znany jako wysoki, ciemny i długonogi.

Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mówił tak głośno – Nie byłem świadomy, że mówiłem tak głośno! Cóż, powinieneś mi powiedzieć jak zacząłeś mnie nazywać, w duchu uczciwości.

– Och, cóż, jeśli to duch uczciwości, nazywałem cię słodkim tyłeczkiem.

– To okropne. Będziesz musiał pomyśleć o czymś lepszym. – Louis spojrzał ponad swoim ramieniem na tyłek – Nie winię cię za to, jest całkiem śliczny.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach. – Jak inaczej zamiast tego powinienem cię nazywać?

–  Nie podaję swojego imienia nieznajomym! Nawet tym przystojnym, którzy pachną tak dobrze jak ty.

– Nie sądzę, że liczę się jako nieznajomy, co? Bardziej jako przyjaciel przyjaciela, z całą pewnością. Co ty na to, abyś opowiedział mi o tym jak ci mija noc? – kontynuował, kiedy Louis nie wyglądał na takiego, który miałby się zgodzić.

– Cóż, Loczku – westchnął teatralnie Tomlinson – Moja noc była cholernie okropna.

Harry bawił się dalej, sapiąc i trzymając się drinka przy swojej piersi.

– Właśnie uciekłem z najgorszej randki, na jakiej kiedykolwiek byłem. Miał na imię dupek i nawet tak dobrze nie wyglądał.

– Niezwykłe imię – dumał Styles.

– Wiem, bardzo dziwne. Cóż, nie tylko ten kutas był zazdrosny, kiedy podszedłem do barmana, był spektakularnie nudny. Spytał mnie, abym powiedział mu swój ulubiony żart, tak jakby to mogło uratować wieczór.

– Cóż, śmianie się może zdziałać cuda na randce. Jaki dowcip mu opowiedziałeś?

Louis powtórzył żart Doris i Harry śmiał się, bardzo głośno.

– To naprawdę nie było takie śmieszne, kochanie, nie, jeśli nie masz więcej niż pięć lat. Ale twoje włosy są całkiem miłe, więc ci wybaczam. - uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, który wciąż próbował się opanować, nawijając na swój palec loka, który wisiał koło jego szczęki. – W każdym razie, okazało się, że ten dupek był okropny i rasistą, więc wypiłem tequilę i wyszedłem.

Śmiech-hałas, który Harry zrobił, prawdopodobnie był słyszalny ulicę dalej.

Louis spojrzał na niego z góry na dół. – Naprawdę jesteś uroczy, wiesz. Jesteś singlem, prawda? Dałem ci już swój numer?

Harry potrząsnął głową i trzymał telefon przy twarzy chłopaka. – Jestem singlem. I wezmę twój numer tak szybko jak podasz mi swoje imię, bym mógł go zapisać.

Louis wpisał, przewracając oczami. – Wybredny, wybredny. Mógłbyś spytać tutaj kogokolwiek, wiesz. – oddał z powrotem telefon i wypił napój, gdy Harry przeczytał wpis i ponownie zachichotał.

– Zabawne, mógłbym przysiąc, że słyszałem jak Cara nazwała cię wcześniej Louisem i nie – spojrzał na telefon – „najbardziej uroczy tyłek w Londynie”, jesteś pewien, że poprawnie to wpisałeś?

– Chcesz sprawdzić swoje źródła, Panie Długonogi, to stare, rodzinne imię z długą tradycją.

– Och, moje przeprosiny. Może na zgodę mógłbym ci opowiedzieć jeden z moich żartów. Myślę, że znam kilka, które wytrzymają twoje ekstremalnie wysokie standardy.

– To bardzo ryzykowne posunięcie, Dołeczku. Mam ostatnio złe doświadczenia z żartami.

– Zaufaj mi.

Louis wyglądał na sceptycznego. – Okej, rób, co musisz.

Harry skinął poważnie. – Puk puk.

– Kto tam?

– Hula kto?

– … P! – Harry zaakcentował _p_ oczywiście i potem zaśmiał się z własnej puenty.

Louis uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że był w dobrych rękach, Doris i Ernie pokochaliby to.  Zdecydował, że będzie trzymał się tego chłopaka i przytrzymał swoją szklankę – Toast!

– Za co wznosimy toast? – spytał Styles.

– Za dobrze skończony wieczór.

– Czy to nie za wcześnie?

– To zależy jak źle zaczął się twój wieczór, kochanie. Mój znacznie się polepsza – poruszył w górę i w dół brwiami, w razie gdyby Harry nie załapał.

– Co myślisz – Harry podszedł o półmroku w jego kierunku, dopóki ich biodra nie były do siebie lekko przyciśnięte – o wycieczce na Zachodni Londyn?

– To bardzo ekstremalne z twojej strony, Haroldzie – krzyknął szatyn, uśmiechając się do niego, pochylając bliżej, dopóki nie poczuł ciepła bijącego od jego ciała – Ale zgadzam się. 

~ ~ ~

Louis był skacowany. Nawet otwieranie oczu bolało, ale tak czy inaczej spróbował. Leżał nagi na środku łóżka w nieznanej sypialni. Słońce przedostające się przez zasłony informowało, że był środek dnia. Potarł oczy i spojrzał na pomieszczenie. Półki pełne książek w miękkich okładkach i stare aparaty, kilka gitar w rogu, Macbook na stole. Więc poszedł do domu z jakimś hipsterem, zdecydowanie jednym z kumpli Cary. Cara przedstawiła go kilku osobom, prawda? I zaczął rozmawiać z… wysokim i kręconowłosym! To było to, poszedł do domu z Harrym.

Czując się zadowolonym, podniósł się z łóżka, zakładając bokserki z zeszłej nocy i wyszedł z sypialni. Mógł usłyszeć jak ktoś śpiewa z radiem na dole. Pieprzyć to, potrzebował zobaczyć się w lustrze, zanim stawiłby czoła człowiekowi. Podkradł się do przedpokoju, dopóki nie znalazł łazienki i nie był zaskoczony, że wyglądał jak gówno. – Weź się w garść, Tomlinson.

Ukradł trochę żelu do mycia twarzy i kremu nawilżającego oraz pasty do zębów, by pozbyć się cudownego porannego oddechu i próbował ułożyć swoje włosy. To było najlepsze, co mógł zrobić w tych okolicznościach.

Wrócił do sypialni i próbował się domyślić, gdzie jest reszta jego ubrań, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.

– Louis, już wstałeś!

Wysoki i kręconowłosy był nawet bardziej uroczy niż pamiętał. Uśmiechał się szeroko i trzymał w ręku szpatułkę. – Miałem przynieść ci śniadanie do łóżka, ale moglibyśmy zjeść przy stole, jeśli chcesz. Byłoby łatwiej.

Louis był zachwycony i zdumiony. – Zrobiłeś dla mnie śniadanie?

– Um, tak, trochę, w sumie. Nie byłem pewien, co lubisz, więc jest kilka opcji.

– To… bardzo miłe z twojej strony, dzięki. Czuję, jakbym powinien założyć więcej ubrań, zanim udam się do kuchni, nie chciałbym przestraszyć twoich lokatorów…

Harry pokręcił głową. – Och, nie martw się, moi lokatorzy są w pracy. Ale możesz pożyczyć koszulkę, jeśli chcesz. – sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął czarną. – To może pasować, jest troszkę na mnie za małe?

– Uważaj sobie, Loczku.. – Ale Harry był już w połowie drogi do wyjścia z pokoju – Dalej, czajnik się gotuje. Zrobię ci filiżankę.

Louis pomyślał, że może się zakochał.

*

Popijając gorącą herbatę przy stole naprzeciwko Harry’ego, miał okazję, aby przyjrzeć się chłopakowi. Jego ciemne włosy były zwinięte po tej stronie, na której spał, usta były różowe i trochę pogryzione, jakby je przygryzał. Ciemne malinki były wzdłuż jego szyi a koszulka była dość mocno rozciągnięta. Wyglądał prawie tak źle jak Louis.

Obrazy z zeszłej nocy przebiegły przez jego głowę. Pamiętał jak popchnął Harry’ego na ścianę tak szybko jak tylko byli przy frontowych drzwiach, prawdopodobnie zbyt mocno, oboje zdyszani od pocałunków. Pamiętał chłopaka na kolanach, jego policzki były zaróżowione, a pełne usta otwarte, gdy Louis wepchnął swoje dwa palce do jego ust. Pamiętał jego duże dłonie na swoich biodrach, rozszerzające jego nogi, gdy Louis błagał go, aby przyspieszył. Pamiętał jak loczek dyszał przy jego uchu, zjeżdżając po delikatnej skórze wzdłuż jego szczęki…

Louis wiercił się na swoim siedzeniu. Cóż, pomyślał, że oboje mieli dość dobry czas. To nie było tak, że był wredny, co do jednonocnych przygód. To nie było tak, że był taki w ogóle. Martwił się, ze ten kochany chłopak, który chciał przynieść mu śniadanie do łóżka, mógłby pomyśleć, że przyprowadził do domu jakieś dzikie zwierzę.

Odchrząknął, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. – Um, więc. Zeszłej nocy, czy ja…

Harry spojrzał znad swojego śniadania z paniką w oczach. - O mój Boże, pamiętasz spanie ze mną, prawda? Wiem, że oboje byliśmy pijani, ale nie wydawałeś się…

Louis położył rękę na ramieniu Stylesa, przerywając mu, zanim by coś powiedział – Nie martw się, pamiętam wszystko. Czuję, jakbym musiał przeprosić… - machnął na pierś chłopaka, która była wyeksponowana malinkami. – Wygląda, jakbym był trochę, um, zbyt brutalny?

Policzki chłopaka pokryły się czerwienią i spojrzał na szatyna spod rzęs – Um, tak, troszkę taki byłeś.

Oczy Tomlinsona rozszerzyły się, czekając aż Harry będzie kontynuował – Więc…

– Może i byłeś „zbyt brutalny” i mógłbym nie lubić tego za każdym razem, – odwrócił rękę, by jego palce dotykały nadgarstka chłopaka – ale polubiłem to zeszłej nocy.

Louis wypuścił powietrze, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że je wstrzymywał i osunął się na krześle. – Więc, nie miałeś nic przeciwko mojemu, ach, niezbyt charakterystycznie dzikiemu zachowaniu zeszłej nocy.

– Nie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Styles.

– I mówisz, że nie lubisz brutalności za każdym razem.

– Tak.

– Więc to oznacza, Loczku, że chciałbyś, aby był następny raz.

– Tak to oznacza, czyż nie? – Harry wciąż się do niego uśmiechał.

– Nie wspominając faktu, że pozwoliłeś mi spać a potem zrobiłeś dla mnie śniadanie. Lub może powinienem wziąć to za dobry start mojego przedstawienia?

– Oj, bezczelny, musisz wiedzieć, że jestem doskonałym gospodarzem – uniósł brew na Louisa i jego „przedstawienie”.

Jasna cholera, ten chłopak potrafił flirtować. Ledwo rozmawiali o seksie, naprawdę, i Harry sprawiał, iż musiał myśleć, że będzie runda druga. Co było kuszące, ale wolałby być mniej skacowany niż był obecnie…

– To prawda, jesteś doskonałym gospodarzem. Więc dzięki za śniadanie, Dołeczku, ale prawdopodobnie powinienem już iść. Jestem pewien, że to nie jest tym, czego oczekiwałeś, robiąc w niedzielne popołudnie.

Harry wzruszył. – Prawdopodobnie właśnie bym to robił, odejmując przyjemne towarzystwo.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, zanim Louis wziął rękę, przerywając kontakt i poszedł z powrotem do sypialni Harry’ego.

Gdy ulokował swoje ubrania na stercie pod łóżkiem i zaoferował pomoc z naczyniami, Harry odprowadził go do drzwi. Stali tam zbyt blisko siebie, ale Harry przemówił, zanim mógł cokolwiek zrobić.

– Wiesz, zeszła noc była w rzeczywistości pierwszym razem dla mnie.

– Co masz na myśli? Och nie, _nie_ ma mowy, że jesteś prawiczkiem, nie z tymi ruchami, jak twoje.

Harry zarumienił się, spoglądając w dół na swoje stopy i Louis pragnął mu zrobić zdjęcie – Um, nie. Ja po prostu, nigdy nie miałem jednonocnej przygody?

Louis zaśmiał się na to i podszedł bliżej, więc byli prawie nos przy nosie, zaplątał ręce w bałaganie włosów Harry’ego. Przyciągnął go do pocałunku, pozwalając zatracić się w nim na moment, czując jego usta na swoich. Zdyszany, przerwał, zanim zrobiłoby się zbyt gorąco.

– Nienawidzę tego przerywać, ale muszę.

~ ~ ~ 

Louis był w połowie drogi, gdy jego telefon zawibrował.

harold: _wyobraź sobie jak dobre to będzie następnym razem._


End file.
